(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a film for a film capacitor which has a low dielectric loss and to which a voltage resistance and a heat resistance are required and a film for a film capacitor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional film capacitors are constituted, though not illustrated, by using a film made of polyester as a dielectric layer and forming thereon a metal deposition layer as an electrode, and they are used for electronic parts and the like (refer to patent documents 1, 2 and 3).
On the other hand, in recent years, hybrid cars having a low environmental load have been developed and produced, and they have started becoming widely used. However, when a film capacitor is used as an electronic part for the above hybrid cars, it is used under an environment of high temperature (for example, 150° C. or higher), and therefore it is required to have an excellent heat resistance.